


Waking

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: The Night was long and Dean needs sleep..., something Sam is not comforable with the way Things are...





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Some short 'kick in the nuts' that happened before Breakfast today. ^^!
> 
> And as usual no Beta and no native.

Waking SPN FF

„uhhmmm…get out..“ Dean kicks after his already woken Brother who is way too lively in that unholy hour of the morning.

He didn’t mind Sam going to his daily run but damn he could expect some consideration for someone who had been out late and got back late/early and to drunk to recall.  
God damn it Sam knew about the uncomfortable impact of a hangover…

“Grrhmb…” Dean complains unintelligibly into the pillow and crawls deeper beneath the warm blanket.

“Dean…” Sam calls more softly than he was feeling.  
“UHNMMgr…” The dark blond Hunter complains again.

“DEAN!” Sam starts to sound a bit more pissed than usual.  
“man…shut up…!” Dean complains once more, this time actually using some real words even though his voice hoarse and rough from last nights bender.

Much to the older Winchesters annoyance Sam does not seem to get up to do his running routine today. Instead he sits up right next and stares down. Dean can feel the multicolored eyes on him.  
“WHAT???…FOR CHUCKS Sake!!!??”  
There is a growl, aggressive and warning, the older Hunter seriously not willing to talk right now.

But Sam only huffs slightly.

“Dean…, why are you in my bed?”

End


End file.
